A front-passenger airbag modules having airbags produced from a single, flat blank are known. PCT application WO 94/10008 describes an airbag consisting of a blank having a rectangular section, which is adjoined, on opposite sides, by trapezoidal sections of identical size. These sections are adjoined to smaller, rectangular sections. The rectangular sections are intended for connecting the airbag to a tubular gas generator. During production of the airbag, part of the blank is folded around a central line, so that identical parts lie one on the other. The oblique side edges of the trapezoidal section are then sewn together. After that, the upper and lower parts are pulled away from each other perpendicularly with respect to the plane of deployment of the airbag blank. The edges of the opposite surface formed in the process, which run perpendicularly to the plane of deployment, are sewn together. A tubular gas generator is positioned between the airbag sections and fastened thereto so that its longitudinal axis runs parallel to the plane of deployment of the airbag blank.
The airbag is installed in the motor vehicle with its seams running in the lateral region of the airbag, so that the head and chest regions of the occupant do not come into contact with the seams. This is desirable, since there is an increased risk of injury when the occupant impacts against the seam.
The same effect is obtained using an airbag module disclosed in German patent publication DE 295 10 775 U1, which discloses an airbag produced from a single, flat blank having an airbag section of identical shape and size on both sides of a line of symmetry. Furthermore, the airbag has a blow-in opening that is arranged in the airbag module so that after the airbag has unfolded following a crash, the seam connecting the edges of the airbag sections runs away from the occupant along an approximately vertical plane, starting from a seamless region of the airbag.
The known airbag modules have a disadvantage in that it is not possible to sew up their single-piece airbags in one procedure, since the assignment of the airbag sections has to be changed between the sewing procedures. The invention overcomes this disadvantage.
The present invention relates to an airbag module having a single-piece airbag of a simpler design.
The airbag module according to the invention can be a front-passenger airbag module. The airbag thereof is made of a single, flat blank having an airbag section of identical shape and size on both sides of a line of symmetry. The airbag is arranged in the airbag module so that, after the airbag has unfolded following a crash, the seam connecting the edges of the airbag sections runs away from the occupant along an at least approximately vertical plane, starting from a seamless region of the airbag, and the seamless region of the airbag, whose length is determined by the line of symmetry, faces the occupant. Furthermore, the airbag is only folded once along a line of symmetry. A further section adjoins each airbag section to form a holder for a diffuser.
This arrangement has the advantage in that the single-piece airbag blank, after having been folded around the line of symmetry, as a result of which identically sized parts then lie one above the other, can be sewn along its edges in one procedure to form an airbag, i.e., without the airbag having to be folded into another position. A further advantage, which has been determined in tests, is that this two-dimensional airbag, which is arranged in the airbag module in the manner according to the invention, unfolds following a crash in the same manner as a substantially more complicated three-dimensional airbag.
It is also ensured in the case of this airbag module that the head region and to the greatest possible extent also the chest region of the occupant collide with the seamless region of the unfolded airbag.
A tubular gas generator is preferably provided as the gas generator in the airbag module. A diffuser, which surrounds the tubular gas generator, is arranged so that its longitudinal axis runs perpendicularly with respect to the plane in which the airbag deploys.
In a preferred embodiment, the section for forming a holder for the diffuser is provided in that region of the airbag situated at the top in the installed state. This embodiment is expedient for a xe2x80x9ctop-mountedxe2x80x9d installation position of the airbag module. The airbag, when it unfolds, extends to a lesser extent in the direction of the windshield than in the direction of the occupant.
In a further refinement, provision is made for the edges of the airbag to run in a curved manner.